The Internet has become a primary repository of information, but the sheer volume of information makes it difficult to find, organize and share the information available. Typical search engines allow raw unstructured data to be found, but fail to provide tools to organize and share such information. Structured information about topics is available in reference materials such as online encyclopedias, but this structured information is not readily usable in the context of searching and sharing information on the Internet.
Therefore, Internet users may desire a solution to enhance efficiencies of organizing, sharing and/or searching for information on the Internet.